


Emmy's Trip to the Waterpark.

by Stuckfan



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Bathing Suits, Bi-Curiosity, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Slight Dirty Talk, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: My name is Emmy, and today I was very excited! I had gotten an A on my last test, so my mom was going to take me to the Wings and Waves Water-park. I was allowed to invite my friends, and the Four Amigas were all in........
Relationships: Emmy Lopez/Olive Rozalski, Emmy Lopez/Olive Rozalski/Sydney Reynolds/Sophia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Emmy, and today I was very excited! I had gotten an A on my last test, so my mom was going to take me to the Wings and Waves Water-park. I was allowed to invite my friends, and the Four Amigas were all in. It was really their victory also. They helped me study and worked with my disability. I'm so thankful to have such great friends. Everyone had bought new swimsuits and the 45 min drive there flew by. When arriving the group found that the slight chill in the air had kept the attendance down. Olive squealed, "It's like we have the place to ourselves. We'll be able to ride every slide so many times." "Lets go get changed girls" Sydney taking charge. We all follow her to the locker rooms

The rooms are clean and spacious. To save money on the rental lockers, me and Olive shared while Sophia and Sydney did the same. I made sure to share with Olive. Sophia could be a bit of a hog and I didn't want my clothes to get all wrinkled. Olive was changing right next to me and as she did I couldn't help but admire her body. She has legs to die for, budding curves, her mane of golden hair was a bit of a jealous invoking in others. Not me though. No, I love her hair. I love everything about Olive. I have a bit of a secret crush on her. Watching her undress was a small fantasy come true. I do my best to look like I'm just changing also and not staring at her. I notice Sydney and Olive whispering something, but can't catch what it is.

Everyone's dressed now and we go out into the park. In the light of day I get a good look at everyone's new suits. Sydney is the most conservative of the group, wearing a black one piece, but it is very tight. While not showing a lot of skin, it may be the most revealing. I wonder how the suit will react when wet, because you can already see every curve. Sophia is in very risky two piece. I'm shocked her mother let her buy it. The top is a tube top so small I swear I have belts with more fabric. Bright red with blue stars. If her breasts were any bigger they would burst out. And her bottoms, matching and just as small. She walks ahead of me and I can see most of her butt hanging out, as it is barely covered by her small bathing suit bottom. Olive is somewhere in-between. Wearing a two piece, but it looks like it was made to fit her body. Being pink, it only make serves to highlight her hair. A good choice for her. My suit is a brown two piece. Nothing special about it. We all didn't take the chill in the air into account either. We all have our "headlights" on, but being the park is so empty, no one cares.

My mom had already found a nice spot and pulled out a book. She told us to come by around noon so we could all get something to eat. Her eyes widen at Sophia's suit, but says nothing. The others turn to leave, but I give her a hug and whisper, "Thank you, Mom" She smiles and lets me go.

I catch up to the girls planning their assault on the park. We decide to start with the two person tube slide. We go and get a tube and join the short line. I'm expecting the normal pairings when Sydney surprises me. "Hey, Sophia. You want to be my partner for this slide?" Sophia agrees before either Olive or I can voice an opinion. Olive looks at me and shrugs. She doesn't have a problem being my partner. When our group's turn comes up, Olive and I watch Sydney and Sophia go down the slide screaming and having fun. I ask Olive if she wants the front or the back. She takes the front and we sit down on our tube. Olive grabs a hold of my legs to steady us. We have fun on the ride and when we hit the end the tube flips us over and we both are soaked. Standing up Olive hugs me and laughs, "That was so much fun!" We make our way over to the girls and laugh together. Sydney tells how Sophia almost lost her top. We joke and make fun of her.

We make our way to several other slides. Some of them single rider but many of them tandem or group slides. We joke and laugh and overall have a great time. As we wait for the ride at one point, Sydney pulls me to the side while Olive and Sophia are talking. "You know you can talk to me about anything you want right." I look over at her. Wondering why she was telling me this, "What do you mean Syd?" She checks to see the others are still occupied and then in a whisper says, "I saw how you look at Olive. When we were changing. While we are walking around." I then start to panic. Afraid that I've damaged the group dynamics with my crush. "No, Emmy!" Sydney says as she grabs my hands, "Don't! We love you and would never judge you." I look into the eyes of my friend. Her calm, and collected nature helps sooth me. I then say, "I'm sorry Syd. I swear, I won't say anything." She shakes her head no and says, "Emmy, maybe you should tell her. Share your feelings. She may surprise you."

I look past Sydney to Olive chatting and smiling with Sophia, and say "No, things would change. I can't do that to everyone." Sydney goes on to explain how Sophia has already figured out my feelings long ago. She doesn't care, and she loves us both and whatever we decide she is fine with. She also explains how she believes Olive may be bi-sexual. She hasn't opened herself to the possibility yet but it could be that possibility. I'm saved from having to respond as our turn for the ride comes up. Once down, we head to my mom and get lunch. Mom orders us a extra large pizza and we all dig in. "SOOOO GOOODDD! " Sophia moans as eating a third piece. As the meal comes to end Olive comments I've been very quiet and asks what's wrong by saying, "Aren't you having fun?" I smile brightly and say, "Oh yes Olive, lots of it. Who could ask for a better time with better friends" " AWWWHHHHH" everyone chants. I laugh and continue, "I've just been given some new information that I need to process." I glance at Sydney and she winks at me. I then say, "Once I do, I promise I'll let you know." It looks like I'm promising the group something, but I'm looking right at Olive and I mean her. She smiles and lets me know she'll be here when I'm ready.

Mom tells us we have about 5 more hours until the park closes and we rush to use every minute of it. I grab Sophia's hand and we rush to our favorite ride: The Fall of Death. Olive and Sydney follow close behind. "How much you want to bet Sophia's top comes off this time?" I tease. "I'll take that bet" Olive joins in and says, "How about 5 dollars that it won't." I laugh and agree. Sydney and Sophia stay silent and enjoy the banter between us. I go down the slide first and... damn it's fast. I almost lose my own top. I really don't see how Sophia is going to keep hers on. Olive comes down next. Watching, she uncrosses her legs at the last second allowing the water to run up her legs and even between them. I wonder how that feels. Judging by the flush on her cheeks, it must feel nice. I'm about to ask her when Sydney comes down. When Olive stands I'm reminded by how tight her suit is thanks to the water. Looking at Olive's body, it may as well be naked since what can be seen now leaves little left to the imaginations. I can see the male lifeguard nearby checking her out. We all wait for Sophia's turn. When she comes barreling down we all wait for her to hit the water. The big splash obscures our view. Did it pop off or am I out 5 dollars?

Sophia stands and her top remains in place, "You owe me 5 bucks missy" Olive teases as she bumps her hip into mine. I smile and take my loss gracefully. "No problem Olive. You won." Olive then says, "So where is it? Where's my money?"

I laugh and says, "It's in my pants... you know in the locker. Where would I keep any money wearing this?" I twirl for her. I notice her eyes actually seem to be looking, but stay silent. "Then lets go get it" she says and she loops her arm in mine and starts towards the locker rooms. I'm several feet away before I realize she's serious. "Woah Olive, I can give it to you when we change and go home." She shakes her head no and says, "Nope. I want it now. We'll catch up to others later." She looks back, "Right girls!?" They both agree and go in the opposite direction. I shrug and allow Olive to lead me to the changing rooms. We arrive and no one is inside. I would think the park isn't open if it wasn't for the fact that we've been there all day. I start to open my locker when Olive places her hand on mine stopping me. "I don't care about the 5 dollars Emmy. I just wanted to talk with you... you know... alone." I'm confused and say, "Why do you need to talk to me alone Olive."

She sits down on the changing bench and motions for me to sit next to her. "Sophia had a talk with me earlier today. I think I know what the new information you need to digest is. You like me." I sit completely still. I'm not sure how I should react. Did she bring me here out of site so she could let me down easy? Or does she want to end our friendship? I then heard Olive's voice say, "Emmy? Say something. I'm not imagining this right?" I look her in the eyes, "No, Olive. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." Her eyes widen, "Oh no, Emmy. It doesn't. I just didn't put two and two together until Sophia pointed out how often you look at me." She pulls me into a hug and says, "I'm sorry I didn't' see it sooner. I didn't think anyone would understand some of my feelings. I've been thinking about other girls for a while now. How pretty they are. How much I want to kiss their lips. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you that way. About all of you. Sydney and Sophia. Sydney says she wouldn't judge me, but that isn't the same as understanding. You understand don't you Emmy?" her eyes pleading with me.

"Yes, Olive. I understand." Her smile lights my heart. Lights the room. Lights the world up. "Emmy, would you like to go out on a date?" I smile so big it hurts my cheeks. "YES!" I jump into her arms and we hug each other tightly. When we pull back I look into her eyes. They've teared up a little and maybe so have mine. Something tells me this will be ok and I lean forward and kiss her lightly one the lips. She doesn't resist at all. In fact she kisses me back. It is just a bit of light kissing. Our first kiss, at least my first kiss ever. I want this to last. We eventually stop and Olive leans back as she says, "That was better than my dreams Emmy. Thank you." I smile and dare to say, "It doesn't have to stop." I look behind me and say, "The door locks from the inside." I don't think I've seen her move that fast before. One second we are inches apart, the next she is locking the door and I'm trying to figure out what happened. Before my brain can even catch up she is back and kissing me. I almost stop her, just to prevent my brain from melting down. Lucky for me, her kiss stops all thoughts. Only her lips matter.

Her lips press into mine. Her body does the same. Our kiss deepens and I'm bursting with emotion. Olive must have thought about this way more than I have, because I feel the string on my top loosen and fall away. I chuckle to myself and moan when I feel her hands cups my breast. Neither of us have a lot going on up there, but there is enough to feel. "Oh Olive, keep going." I encourage further behavior. We're both living out our fantasies. Olive doesn't hold back, she kneels on my breast as I reach for the stings on her top. When it falls away I hesitate. I want to touch her, but I'm scared. Scared of what I don't know. Olive senses something is off, "What's wrong Emmy?" she sounds concerned. I assure her, "I'm scared Olive. Not of you and not of us." She takes a second. I think she is trying to figure out what I'm sacred of. "Then what?" she asks patiently. I take a deep breath. "I think I'm scared that this isn't real." Now she's confused, then she reaches out and pinches my arm, "OUCH! BITCH" she laughs, "Ohhhh now I know how to get you to cuss, but see..." she points to my arm, " It's real. I'm real and this..." she grabs my hands and places them on her breast, "...is real." I smile as I feel her nipples harden in my palms. I see Olive smile and pull me back into her.

I'm not scared anymore. I kiss her with a determination that wasn't there before. Some mental block, I didn't know I had, is gone. I touch her, she touches me. I pull her close to me and we fall off the bench with her landing on top of me. She starts to pull back I'm sure to see if I'm ok, but I keep her close and grab her butt. She just pushes it back into my hand and giggles, "Oh Emmy, keep going." I hear my words echoed back to me and move one of my hands between her legs. I move her swimsuit to the side and touch her womanhood. No, I touch her pussy. I'm not the cute squeaky voiced girl that everyone expects to be polite and a bit empty headed. No, I'm a girl who is getting what she's wanted after so long of keeping it a secret. I can feel my inhibitions shut down. Olive is about to see another side of me. She grinds her hips into my hand and her wetness covers me. Her mouth sucks on one of my nipples and we moan in unison. Both of us bringing the other pleasure. Neither of us really sure what we're doing, but no one judging.

"Olive, Oh Olive...yes" Her lips travel down my chest. She stops at my belly button and kisses it. Then licks it. I laugh but don't stop her. "Your whole body is kissable Emmy. I swear" she explains as her head goes a bit lower. She kisses my waist, both hip bones. "Your driving me crazy Olive!" She goes even slower and kisses my right thigh, then my left. She opens my legs wider and kisses the top of my bathing suit, the middle, then right over my clit. "OLIVE!" I practically scream. She relents and grabs my bottoms, I lift my hips and bam. I'm naked and Olive's mouth is on me, "YYYEEESSSS!" I moan as she does her best. She is doing whatever feels right to her. I use my moans to tell her left or right, up or down. Soon it is only moaning and pleasure. Olive is a quick study. "OH OLlVE!" I chant over and over again as I thrust my hips into her mouth. I don't think I can go any higher when she adds a finger, "FUCK YES!"

"I love hearing you cuss" she tells me right before she adds another. She licks me while her fingers rock back and forth into my body. "Fuck me Olive. Yes! Keep FUCKING ME" I grant her wish and release my inner bad girl. She redoubles her efforts and my legs cross behind her head. I can only guess the sight we would behold, but I don't care right now, as it would take an army for us to stop. "YES FUCK YES!" I can feel my climax building. I'm playing with my nipples as Olive does her erotic work. I open my mouth to warn her, but instead scream out, "I'm CUMING! OHHHHH YESSSS!" My thighs clench tight and Olive does all she can to extend my orgasm. I love her for that. When my body finally relaxes I hear Olive take a deep breath. I sit up quickly and say, "Olive are you ok?" I'm concerned I cut off her oxygen. She assures me that she can breath, just not as deeply as she would have liked. I apologize over and over again. Until she assures me it's ok. "Emmy, If I had to stop breathing to get you to cum like that. I would have... gladly."

I laugh. "Well, I want to know how to make you feel like that. I grab her and roll her over and she yelps in surprise. I silence any objections with my kiss and my hands tugging her bottoms off. Unlike her, I don't tease her. No, two of my fingers are inside of her quickly. I want to hear her moaning right now. I want her to feel what I felt right now. I know I can't make that happen as quick as I would like, but I'm going to enjoy the journey to get there. "OH Emmy!" she breaks our kiss to scream that out. I add a third finger. I can feel her pussy clamp down on them. She doesn't want let them go. Her body doesn't need worry. I'm going to give her my everything. I'm rocking my hips in tune with my fingers. It feels like I'm pumping them into her over and over. She is loving it. Moaning and writhing beneath me. She kisses me when she can get the breath to do so, and I concentrate on her body. I kiss her lips, her nipples. I nibble on her breasts, her collarbone, her arms, her lips. Whatever gets too close to her mouth. "Olive, I love you Olive." it slips out. I didn't mean to expose myself like this, too soon. We haven't even had a first date. "OH Emmy...I love you too." I look at her and know... deep in my soul... she means it. She isn't just saying it because I did. She isn't repeating it so I'll make her cum. No I could stop right now and she would still love me.

I kiss her and start to pump into her harder and faster. My kiss deepens as I press our bodies together. Breast against breast, hip against hip, our legs intertwined. "Em... my... oh... yes... ke.. ep... going... God... yes..." she gets out. Without knowing how, I can tell she is close. I go faster and harder than before. I clamp my mouth on her nipple and suck hard. Something works and I feel her explode, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" she screams. I keep it going as long as I can. I swear it feels like she has emptied everything she has on my hand. I bring it to my mouth and lick it clean. Around the time I'm finished, Olive is a bit more composed.

I lean over and kiss her. Her first words surprise me, but shouldn't, "I love you." I smile and reply in kind. We lay there for a few minutes before Olive reminds me that someone is bound to want in sooner or later. They need to unlock the door. I agree that we have to get moving and we find our bathing suits. Before we unlock the door I reach out and grab her hand. The door opens and we go to find our friends, ready to let them know about the change in our relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

(Second Chapter from Olive's POV)

I'm on cloud 9. A few hours ago I was just enjoying a trip to the waterpark with my closest friends: Sydney, Sophia, and Emmy. Emmy... beautiful, smart, funny, sexy Emmy. I know not adjectives usually given to a friend, but we're more then friends now. At the very least we're lovers, but I am already thinking of her as my girlfriend. Not even one date, yet she means the world to me. We're walking hand in hand to find our friends. They don't know about the changes in our relationship. I'm sure they will be happy. Sophia confessed that she suspected Emmy was into me. Like sexually into me. I thought that was all it was was a girl crush or her wanting to experiment. Nope. Emmy had, or I guess has a real crush on me.

I didn't think I would return those feelings, but once our lips connected everything changed. I went from being curious to what it would be like to ...well you know... with a girl, to wow this kiss is more important to me than any other kiss I've had. No boy could kiss me like that, with so much emotion, so many feels. Then, well, then we lost our "V" card to each other. We locked ourselves in the changing room and made love to each other. I really didn't think it would happen like that. I always thought it would be in a bed and to be honest: with a boy. However, I don't regret it at all. It couldn't have been more perfect. "Oh I see them." Emmy interrupts my thoughts.

I look around and see Sophia and Sydney sitting on a bench talking, they haven't noticed us yet. However, it's like I'm seeing them for the first time. The curves of their bodies, their lips, the way their hair frames their faces. Why am I looking at them like this. I look over to Emmy and something in her eyes tells me, she is thinking the same kinda thoughts. Am I jealous? No, how could I be? I'm looking myself. We make our way over to them. They see us coming; it is an interesting display of emotions that play out on their faces. They smile when they notice us, then they notice the placement of our hands. Sydney catches on first and I swear, her smile grows three times bigger. Sophia catches up and jumps up from the bench, " YES! About time" she squeezes. They run over to meet us, hugs all around.

"So do we get the story? I mean you girls must have been talking a while. We were starting to get worried." Sophia asks with a tease. Sydney stays silent, but I can tell she wants the story. Emmy and I haven't really discussed much. After the kissing started, there wasn't much need. Maybe I was wrong. Emmy is looking at me wide eyed and unsure. I take charge, "Emmy and I have decided to go out on a date. We like each other and want to see where this journey takes us." Emmy smiles at my words, "Yep, and Sydney?" She waits for Sydney to lock eyes with her, and then says, "Thank you for giving me the courage to confront my feelings." She downplays her role, as does Sophia when I thank her. We all chat for a while before Sophia says, "Come on girls. The day is a wasting." Sophia takes the lead to the next set of water rides. We follow her and enjoy the rest of the day together. Having fun and laughing, all the while Emmy and I can't stop touching each other. Usually just holding hands, sometimes my arm is around her shoulder or vice versa. Either way, as long as there is contact between us, then I'm happy and so is Emmy.

When the time to meet her mother comes, I start to get anxious. I start to let go of Emmy's hand, thinking to save her from that conversation, but Emmy holds me tight and looks at me. She seems to be saying, " No, she will accept us. Trust me." So I follow her lead and hold on tight. Praying that Mrs. Lopez will just be happy for her daughter. I watch her closely as we walk up. She greets us and ask how the rest of the day went. I see her notice me holding Emmy's hand, but she barely bats an eye. We all load up into the car and start the trip back to the city, as Emmy's mom says, "Alright girls I have another surprise for all of you. I've been on the phone with all of your parents and they have agreed to allow all of you to spend the night!" We cheer and thank her. Emmy shares a look with me and I know what she's thinking. She has to be honest with her mother right now. I nod and let her take the lead.

"Mom?... I have something to tell you."

"Yes, honey." she responds using the rear-view mirror to look at her daughter.

"I'm going to be going on my first date soon."

"I know mija. You're 13 now. As long as we meet them first."

"That's the think Mom. You already know... her"

I'm watching this exchange carefully. Like my life depends on it and maybe it does, in a way. If she objects, she could not only end what Emmy and I have found, but get in the way of our other friendships. "Her Mija?... I take it you have finally decided to tell us you like girls as well as boys" she says so casually I had to think about it for a second. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Emmy laughs, "Mama, how long have you known?"

Mrs... takes a breath, "Longer than you have Emmy. I'm your mother. So am I to assume you and Olive are going on this date?"

"Yes Mamma?" she answers obediently.

I see her look at me through the mirror, I tense up, but she just smiles, "I know you will treat my daughter with the dignity and respect she deserves... correct Olive?" I swallow and nod yes. "Mmmooommmm" Emmy complains and I try not to laugh. The other girls don't bother holding back and Emmy turns beet red. The rest of the drive is uneventful. We chat and gossip. Everyone having a good time. When we get to the house, everyone finds their parents have dropped off an overnight bag. We all take showers and go down to eat a dinner. Emmy's mom ordered pizza and we all pig out. Throughout the dinner I couldn't help but notice the looks Sydney and Sophia keep giving Emmy and me. I don't quite know what to make of them. They aren't bad looks and I don't feel defensive or anything, I just can't quite figure them out. We thank Emmy's mom for the food and help clean up. Afterward we all go up to Emmy's room.

Emmy's room is the typical mess, but we love her for it anyway. We work together and make a big bed on the floor. A part of me wishes I was spending the night without Sydney and Sophia here. I love them both, but I want to be making love to Emmy tonight. I can't believe I'm thinking stuff like this after only making love for the first time a handful of hours ago. All of us lay down in our makeshift bed and put on a movie. Emmy is, of course, in my arms. I have Sydney on the other side of me and Sophia on the other side of Emmy. As the movie plays Emmy surprises me with a kiss. I kiss her back and enjoy the openness we now share with our friends. It was a small kiss; one that says: I'm happy about what we've chosen to be now. She goes back to watching the movie, but I notice Sydney's huge smile as she winks at me. I smile back and hold Emmy closer to me.

The movie goes on, but I don't seem to be paying attention. I can feel the heat coming off Emmy's body. I can feel the looks both Sophia and Sydney give us and each other. I can't stand it anymore and say, "Okay guys, both of you have been giving us looks all day. Is the thing between Emmy and me causing any sort of problems?" Sydney is the first to object as she says, "Oh! No, never Olive. We love and support you both. It's just..." she trails off. Sophia speaks up, "We were wondering... well... we were talking earlier, after you guys left, and... ummmm... What's it like to kiss another girl?" she finally gets it out. Emmy giggles and I smile and tease, "Depends on the girl." We all laugh and I inquire, "Do you both really want to know?" They agree and I look over to Emmy. We have been friends for years, but I swear we are on the same wavelength since this afternoon. She nods yes and I suggest. "We could show you."

Sophia agrees right away, no details needed. Sydney though says how she wants to know exactly what I mean. So I say, "Well I could kiss you and Emmy could kiss Sophia. Then you could know." Her eyes widen but she doesn't reject the proposal as she says, "What about you and Emmy? You're okay kissing other girls?" Emmy speaks up, "We don't mind... Kissing is easy." That makes Sophia tilt her head, but she keeps it to herself. I smile, knowing she is referring to what happened after the kissing between us. I then say, "Look, it is just a suggestion. We don't have to do anything, but finish the movie." Sophia wants to object, but senses Sydney needs to be on board. Sydney takes a second to think things through. I wait, but I know she's going to agree. Emmy's hand squeezes mine and I feel like no matter what happens, her and I are going to still be together after this. Our relationship, as new as it is, can survive a bit of fun with friends.

Sydney agrees, "Okay, but this stays between us right?" We all agree and I lean over and kiss Emmy really quick. She returns the kiss, but pulls me back as she says, "Not me silly. Her." She turns my body towards Sydney and I laugh, "Yes ma'am." I look Sydney up and down. She is wearing a spaghetti strap shirt, no bra, and some very short shorts. She couldn't look cuter. Sydney's eyes are locked on mine. She's nervous. Wow, she is usually so put together. She must want this more than I realize. I reach out and draw her close to me. Our lips inches apart and I whisper, "Don't worry, you'll like it." I close those last few inches and kiss her. Her lips are soft and she is a quick learner. She follows my lead and within seconds we are full on making out. I can hear similar sounds coming from Emmy and Sophia. I hope Sophia is as good a kisser as Sydney is. If feels like an hour but really the kissing goes on for a few minutes before we stop.

"So what did you think?" Emmy ask them. Sophia speaks up first. "That was fun. I can see why you guy keep kissing each other." I laugh as Sydney agrees. The sexual tension is high in the air and I wonder what that means. I want to kiss Sydney again or Emmy. Okay, anyone will do I just want to keep this going, but Sophia asks, "So have you talked about what you two are going to do on your date?" Emmy looks to me and I answer, " Not yet, but I'm thinking of sticking with the classics. Dinner and a movie." Sydney teases me, "It is classic to make out at the movies." I smile, but Emmy jumps in, "I think we'll need more privacy than a theater can give us" she winks at me. "Ooooo" the other tease us. We watch the movie for a while longer, all thoughts of earlier activities seem forgotten. I assume the girls really were just curious about kissing. Personally I'm very hot and bothered. Emmy feels the same, she hasn't said anything or even done anything. I can just tell.

The movie ends and we all realize now that we could either go to sleep or do something else. No one seems in a rush to watch another movie so I'm not surprised when Sophia speaks up and says, "Emmy would you ... I mean do you really want to be alone with Olive that fast?" We giggle because how would they know what we've already done. Emmy looks at me as she answers yes. I can't help but laugh. She is teasing me and doing so without the others knowing. Sydney is looking between us. I can see her thinking, but not coming up with the answer. I look Emmy in the eye and say, "You know, we could always go back to the water-park. I really liked being there." She turns red as we both remember the changing room and our first time together. Sydney jumps in and asks, "Okay what are we missing? Did something else happen?" I mentally kick myself. I should remember how observant Sydney is. Emmy, poor Emmy. She is caught and doesn't know what to do.

I look at Sydney and Sophia and weigh my options carefully. I could avoid the truth, change the subject, but that would be less than honest. Yet, I shouldn't share this without Emmy's permission and she is frozen. I reach out and grab Emmy's hand. She looks at me and I hug her as I say, "They won't judge, but it's up to you." I'm sure the other's can't hear me, but Emmy relaxes in my arms. When I pull away she nods yes and I face the others saying, "Well, we really haven't had time to tell you everything." I go on to explain, in broad strokes, what happened in the changing room. Their reactions couldn't have been more different. Sophia looks shocked, not grossed out or disappointed, just shocked. Sydney is just blank. Like she doesn't understand what I said or maybe doesn't want to. I wait and pull Emmy close to me. I'm not sure how they would react to this, but I didn't think this would be it. Then Sydney says, "You both are happy. We can tell. I guess I didn't expect anyone our age losing their virginity this soon. Can I ask... what was it like?" That opens some floodgate Sophia was holding back as she says, "Who did what to who? What did it feel like? How many times? Do you want to do it again? How often?" The questions coming so fast I can't even try to answer before the next comes.

"Whoa..." I calm them down, "I'll answer anything you want, but slow down please." "We'll answer" Emmy corrects me. I smile and kiss her. "Always" "Awww that's so sweet" Sophia coos. Sydney pulls us into group hug. It breaks the tension that has been building as Sydney says, "Okay, so 50% of this group are no longer virgins. I still love you both." "Me too" Sophia jumps in. Sydney looks Emmy in the eye and says, "Did me kissing Olive or you kissing Sophia bother you?" She says no and Sydney asks me the same. "No" "Good, I was wondering if I could kiss Emmy and if Sophia wants, you could kiss her." To say I'm a bit shocked is an understatement. Emmy agrees without hesitation and I join her. However I ask, "But, why Sydney? You know what kissing a girl is like. So... why?" We all wait for her answer. After a quick moment of silence, Sydney then says, "I liked kissing you Olive, and I want to know if it was because you're a good kisser or something else. So if I kiss Emmy and feel the same. Then maybe I'd be open to experiencing more in my life." I shrug and accept her reasons. Sophia agrees to kiss me. I move closer to Sophia, happy to know what her lips will feel like. Emmy and Sydney lock lips and I follow their lead. Sophia startles me when one of her hands brushes my chest. I didn't stop her and she must see that as permission when her hand does it again.

I don't mind it really... okay I like it and seeing how she is touching me... well she shouldn't mind if I do the same. I deepen our kiss and cup one of her breasts. She responds by leaning her chest into my hand. Encouraging my touch, I can feel her hardened nipples against my palm. Oh shit! I need to stop myself. It's one thing to kiss but this is another. I pull back and look over to Sydney and Emmy. They're both smiling, and I see Emmy wink at me. I guess she didn't mind the show. I can feel my face burning, but waiting for someone to say something. Then I hear Emmy say, "That was hot." I look up, because I didn't expect that voice saying those words. Emmy continues, "You don't have to stop." I look at Sophia, she is flushed and excited. I look to Emmy and she winks at me. She seems ready to follow where this road may go.

I grab Sophia up and kiss her again. This time I don't hold back and go straight to a full on make out session. Emmy and Sydney want a show, so I'll give them one. Our hands explore each other's bodies. I still have to hold back; a part of me wants to strip her clothes off and lick her entire body. Instead, one of my hands goes under her shirt and I feel my second ever breast. None of us girls have much in the boob department yet; Sydney being the lucky first bloomer. Sophia's have grown the least, but that doesn't mean they are not beautiful. I use my fingers to play with her nipple. She moans into my mouth and I can only hope it feels as good for her as it does for me. I hear Emmy whisper something to Sydney, but can't make it out. I keep kissing Sophia and enjoy it when her hand makes its way up to my shirt. She is nervous about touching me and I allow her to get there in her own time. When she reaches my tiny chest I moan and do all I can to keep her confidant in her touches.

"Okay girls" Sydney interrupts us. I pull back like I've been shocked and try to remember what's going on. Emmy pulls me into a tight hug and says, "So fuckin hot Olive." Emmy cussing turns me on, and even gets me wet down below. Hearing the prim and proper Emmy saying such naughty things. Well to put it bluntly, my panties are soaked. I then say, "Emmy, you liked that? I want to watch you do something." She pulls me back and says, "Good." She looks to Sydney and says, "She's in." I'm not sure what I just agreed to, but I trust everyone here/ I'm sure I'll love it. Emmy then says, "So is Sophia." I look over in time to see Sophia and Sydney take their tops off. Emmy joins them as I struggle to keep up. Emmy laughs and helps me take my top off. I look around. Sydney's nipples are dark like Emmy's but slightly bigger. She does have the biggest breasts of all of us, so I guess that makes sense. Sophia's nipples are different that I expected. I thought they would be pink like mine, but hers are almost dark themselves. Either way I can't wait to see what happens next.

(The sexy conclusion to follow soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Olive's POV:

I starred at Sydney, Emmy, and Sophia as we pulled off the rest of our clothing. We were all now completely naked. I couldn't help but take in the details of each girls' hidden features that were now in the open. Every girls' dark nipples, the way Sydney's breasts were more rounder and firm, the way Sophia's hips curved a bit more, and how smooth Emmy's skin was head to toe. I also took notice of every girls' goods down below. Oh God, everyone looked so beautiful. Emmy's womanhood... well, I had already seen it. But now I was taking more time to take in it's beauty now. So smooth like the rest of Emmy. Just those little lines of skin that surrounded her opening brought back so many memories of the locker room from earlier. Sophia meanwhile, I could see she was already just a little bit wet already. Oh wow, how long as she been holding her desire to do this back? And Sydney... oh dear Lord, for the first time: I'm really seeing her as a woman. She had a small bush already down below. I guess she decided any hairs down below weren't worth shaving. I look briefly down at my vagina. Due to this being the summer, and me spending a lot of time in the sun, I have the most pale tan lines. Like my vagina is the most white vagina in the world right now. I look at the other girls worried they'll think I'm the ugliest in comparison. But I notice they're all enjoying getting a glimpse of me, as I am of them.

The long staring though (which in reality was really more like a short moment) is then interrupted when Emmy says, "Sydney and Sophia don't want to stay virgins. I thought we could help them with that." Emmy finishes her sentence just as she begins to pull Sophia in for a kiss. I smile as Sydney assaults me, knocking me back. I laugh right before her lips lock with mine. The room is filled with the sounds of kissing and moans. I can't believe how amazing this feels. I've known Sydney for so long, but to be with her like this... it's so strange. But so wonderful. As I kiss Sydney, I put my hands on her back. But within seconds, I give into my greatest temptation and put my palms and fingers on her butt. I can't hide the truth anymore. From time to time in the past, I have checked out Sydney's butt. Her cheeks always looked so firm, but I always wondered how firm they really felt. And now I knew. Oh yeah. They were firm. But if you squeezed hard enough, you could dig your fingers into them. I heard Sydney moan as I dug my fingers in deeper. Oh yeah girl. Moan for me. Moan for me like you're mine.

Sydney's POV (Starting a Few Moments Ago):

I starred at Olive, Emmy, and Sophia as we pulled off the rest of our clothing. We were all completely bare butt naked in front of each other. I couldn't help but take in how each of my fellow ladies looked, now that we had literally nothing to hide from one another. Olive had these small but adorably firm breasts with bright pink nipples that were beautiful, Sophia now I could totally see had these amazing hips that couldn't lie, and Emmy had just the smoothest skin I had ever seen on a woman. I then took a moment to take in how each girls' vagina looked. And... look, it may seem strange for a girl my age to stare at other girls' vaginas for so long, but it's not like I ever had an opportunity to see another girls' privates live and in person before. Emmy's womanhood for example was small but so inviting. Like a warm house at the tip of an upside down hill, begging for you to come in. Sophia's hole was a little bigger and... oh God, she was already getting wet I can see. Dang, she has to be the horniest of us all. And Olive... oh dead Lord, for the first time: I'm really seeing her as a woman. Her jewels below look as if they're shining from a spotlight. So small, smooth, hairless, and 100% pure attractive woman. I look briefly down at my vagina. I've already grown a bunch of hairs down below. I look like I'm turning into a werewolf down below compared to the other hot ladies surrounding me. I look at the other girls worried they'll think I'm the ugliest in comparison. But I realize they've been checking me out for just as I long as I've been checking them out.

My thoughts are then interrupted when Emmy says, "Sydney and Sophia don't want to stay virgins. I thought we could help them with that." As Emmy tackles Sophia, I can't hold it back. All I want in this moment is Olive. Emmy had a turn, and now it's mine. Olive Rozalski... you are mine! I tackle Olive, seeing that she smiles as I do. Good. She wants this as much as me. I kiss Olive with so much passion. Then I feel her grab my butt. I moan as she does. Oh God. I never realized until now how much I've wanted Olive to touch me there so bad. Mmm. Yes Olive. Yes. Squeeze my butt cheeks harder! OHHHH! I then broke my kiss with Olive and moved down to her nipples. I began to kiss them and lick them. Oh God. Yes. They taste like 100% pure woman. Oh God. It's heavenly. It's amazing. Ohhhh yyyeeesssssssss!

Sophia's POV (Starting a Few Moments Ago):

I starred at Sydney, Emmy, and Olive as we pulled off the rest of our clothing. All of us were now nude before one another. I almost gasped the sight of every girls' amazing bare naked beauty. From Sydney's round firm breasts with those dark adorable nipples, Emmy's smooth thin Latina figure that was making me feel wet, to Olive's small breasts surrounded by easy to see but cute tan lines. Then my eyes trailed down a bit, and... Wow. Oh wow. I began to see sights that made me feel more wet. Olive's vagina was so cute with how pale it looked, Emmy with her more tan-colored womanhood that just looked like it was experienced and ready more action, and Sydney... wow, that girl had a hot bush growing down below. Then I looked down at my vagina and realized... Oh God, I was already leaking. I felt humiliated. I look at the other girls worried they'll think I'm a horny freak. But when I see them all smile, I realize they're feeling as horny as me.

My thoughts are then interrupted when Emmy reveals, "Sydney and Sophia don't want to stay virgins. I thought we could help them with that." And just like that, I felt Emmy tackle me to the bed and begin to kiss me right on the lips. Emmy instantly moved her hands to my butt and squeezes it. I in turn begin to slap her little butt a bit. Oh yes. The skin of her buttocks feels amazing. SO AMAZING! We moan the more we squeeze and slap one another. I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. I never really assumed exactly how it would feel. But now that I was feeling what girl on girl love felt like, I knew there was no way I was going to be a completely straight woman for the rest of my life now. The way Emmy's breasts pressed against my breasts. The feel of lips against mine. The way our hands felt on each other's butts. It was heavenly. So perfect!

Emmy's POV (Starting a Few Moments Ago):

I starred at Sophia, Emmy, and Olive as we pulled off the rest of our clothing. We were all completely nude in front of each other. I grinned as I checked out each girl. Sydney had nipples that looked just mine. Olive had these bright pink nipples that made my mouth water, as I imagined licking them again. Sophia's nipples were a bit bigger though, and now my thoughts began to trail more towards her. My eyes moved down a bit as I checked out all of the girls' goods below. Olive's vagina looked so amazing. Like a volcano with snow on it but upside down; so beautiful, and yet filled with so much heat. For Sydney, I took a moment to check out her woman bush that she was already growing. And then Sophia... oh God, she was already wet. And I wanted her to be more wet. I wanted her now!

I then loudly said, "Sydney and Sophia don't want to stay virgins. I thought we could help them with that." And just as I said that last word, I tackled Sophia to the bed. We kissed instantly, and I then began to squeeze her butt. And Sophia in turn began to touch and slap my own butt. Oh God! Yes Sophia! Slap me harder! Ohhh! Harder! Oh yes. I've been such a bad girl! Ohhhhh! I then decided to mix up positions. I got on my knees but kept my vagina over Sophia's head. I began to finger myself as I moaned. Yes, I wanted to make myself orgasm over Sophia, and get her face wet with my womanly fluids. But then I could tell Sophia wanted this as badly as I did, because then she began to stick a finger into my vagina and was now fingering me too. Oh God. Her finger was more rough. More quick. But I liked it. Ohhh! OH YES!

Olive's POV:

As I felt Sydney kiss my nipples, I turned my head to see what Emmy and Sophia were doing. Oh wow. Emmy was now practically sitting on Sophia's face, as both girls fingered Emmy's vagina together. They were really experimenting with each other, and now I wanted to do the same. I got up and and sat on the edge of the bed and asked Sydney to sit in my lap like a young child does with their parent. Sydney did, and then I stuck two of my fingers in Sydney's little womanhood. I grinned as I felt Sydney's vaginal walls squeeze around my fingers and heard Sydney moan so loud. I began to move my fingers quickly as I heard Sydney say, "Mmm. Yes! Olive yes! OHHHHH! YES! HARDER! HARDER! OOOHHHHHH!"

Sydney's POV:

OH MY GOD! I never knew the human body could feel this good! Olive was bringing pleasure to my body in a way I never dreamed was possible. I then decided to return the favor. I dug two of my fingers down below, under my own vagina and legs and then pushed then immediately into Olive's own vagina. I heard Olive moan now, and I grinned. I began to move my fingers into Olive faster, as I did: Olive moved her own fingers faster. The pleasure was over-taking me as I leaned my head back and rested it on her left shoulder. Olive leaned back a bit too, as we both turned our heads and kissed each other. And it was the most passionate and stimulating kiss I ever felt. And then... I felt I hit like an ocean breaking a dam. Olive orgasmed. She orgasmed so hard as I felt those inner sexual fluids flow out of her and drip all over my hand. I was worried this would cause Olive to stop fingering me. But now she only moved her fingers harder and soon... BAM! I felt my orgasm too! In an instant: pleasure, power, and love over-took my mind, and all troubles, stresses, and sad thoughts disappeared from my mind. There was nothing but happiness. Soon the pleasure faded, but the love and happy feelings stayed. Me and Olive both fell on the bed together; my body laid next to Olive's, our hair flopped out and messy. Just two naked girls, really wet and sticky down below, but feeling so happy about what happened. However, we then turned to see what Sophia and Emmy were doing.

Sophia's POV:

I continued to finger Emmy as I starred up at her beautiful vagina, and smiled as I watched her moan. I had never seen this side of Emmy. Okay, I had literally not seen this physical side of Emmy. However, this behavior Emmy was showing was also intriguing. Emmy looked so free, so in control, and so happy. Olive really had brought out the best in her, and now Emmy was definitely bringing out the best in me. Then I saw Emmy bring her body down, and without hesitation, began sticking her tongue in my vagina. Oh wow. OH WOW! That felt amazing! Emmy's wet tongue against my wet vagina. Our connection felt so slippery yet satisfying. I smiled for a moment, as I just starred at Emmy's beautiful butt cheeks before me. But then I moved my tongue in and began to lick Emmy as well. Mmm, yes. Oh girl, yes. Oh Emmy, you feel so amazing inside. Oh, your little womanhood is so sweet. I feel like a little child discovering ice cream for the first time. OH GOD, I WANT MORE OF THIS FLAVOR! However it looks like Emmy is anxious for her first fill because somehow Emmy did something because... I felt myself orgasm. AND OH GOD! OHHHH! OOHHHH! It's like the exhilaration from a roller-coaster, but with all the thrills and excitement coming from your vagina. My body shook as I felt myself over-whelmed by how happy I felt.

Emmy's POV:

Sophia orgasmed right before me. I smiled as I felt proud of awakening this hot horny side of her. I could feel Sophia try to return the favor as she began to lick me harder. However I felt like I could drag this pleasure out a little longer. That is until I felt Sydney and Olive get on both sides of me and lift me up. My body was moved so I was leaning against the wall, but Sophia's head was still laying beneath my vagina. Sydney and Olive then sat on opposite sides of me, and each grabbed a breast. The two girls began to squeeze around my nipples causing me to moan. Olive then kissed me, as Sydney then began to kiss my nipples. The feeling of three girls pushing their lips against different parts of my body now was starting to definitely make me wet. Olive and Sydney then switched a bit, and now Olive was kissing my breasts while Sydney was kissing my lips. Oh God, a new set of lips against mine. And wow was Sydney a good kisser; just moving the skin of her lips on mine, up and down a bit, gently biting on my lips a bit, and licking around them too. Then Sydney moved her mouth to my ear, and whispered ever so softly so the other girls couldn't hear anything. But I and I alone heard Sydney say, "The first time I ever fingered myself was when I watched a video of you dancing. And it's the only thing that ever makes me cum when I try to self-pleasure alone." And those words... that did it! Suddenly I felt myself orgasm; my womanly fluids flowing onto Sophia's face, while shaking my body next to Sydney and Olive.

Olive's POV:

All four of us laid on the bed naked together now. Each of us was resting a head on another girls' legs. While me and Emmy had happy grins on our faces, Sydney and Sophia were just still as they looked up at the ceiling. Me and Emmy knew what they were going through. The two had just experienced a life-changing moment. The two had not only experienced sex for the first time, but also being intimate with a woman for the first time. I could tell they still had some mixed feelings about what they did, but the smiles on their faces indicated they definitely enjoyed themselves. Finally Sydney opened her mouth and said, "Wow. Just... wow." Sophia remaining still then said, "That was the most intense and real thing I ever experienced." Emmy then in a pleasant tone said, "So... what do you think this means for you two now?" Sydney remaining calm then said, "I... don't really know. I mean I know I still like guys, but... I don't know. I feel like maybe I'd wanna give dating a girl a chance." Sophia then with a more excited tone said, "All I know is I wanna experience that again. But with different people though, and like, maybe experiment a bit more." Then Sydney sat up and with a sincere face and said, "Seriously though, thank you girls. I don't think I would've been comfortable having someone else touch me like that my first time, or have been comfortable touching somebody else for my first time. But getting to experience what I just did with you all... I feel more ready for whatever will come next." Then with a grin, I said, "Well, if you need us, me and Emmy are gonna take a shower together. You know; have some exclusive couple time alone. Feel free to have fun while we're gone." Me and Emmy then stood up, held hands, and began to walk out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. But as we headed out, we both looked back and saw Sydney and Sophia were checking out each other's bodies, and were beginning to blush. Me and Emmy grinned. We both knew Sydney and Sophia were indeed gonna have some fun while we were gone.

THE END


End file.
